warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nemo2012
Thank you for adding the opening credit images and info. This is something I have been wondering about for a while now. I'm glad to see progress being made. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 01:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Moai I don't know what those statues are,but they're not Moai. Moai have a distinctive head shape, and these look more asian or possibly South American in design. I'll try and figure it out for you, but avoid putting in speculation without references. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:14, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : If I'm not mistaken, they're either Mayan or Aztec. Definitely not Easter Island. Sorry, if I'm overstepping my bounds. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 03:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) : That was exactly my thoughts. I suggested asian, perhaps even indian,due to the shape of the face and features. But the style of dress is certainly very similar to Aztec or Mayan styles. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:29, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I saw those exact statues and wall on the History Channel a couple months ago. I'm almost positive they're Aztec. That's the only thing I was going by. LoL It's so weird because it was the Easter Island statues in WH13 that got me interested in figuring out what the rest of the Opening Credits showed. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 03:34, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :If you could remember the name of the show, that would be helpful. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:45, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :It was Ancient Aliens on H2. It may have been the one where they talk about how aliens probably helped ancient peoples build monolithic sites. After doing quick google searches, I couldn't find the real structures they're affiliated with in the pic on the page here. The Mayan statues do look more like them over Aztec. I could be completely wrong, though. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. I probably should've just not said anything. :Not that I believe aliens flew all the way here from another galaxy to help people who can barely carve stone build giant structures. My opinions are more biblical, so I'll just stop there. But those type shows are entertaining. At least you get to learn about the ancient societies around the world. Again, not to overstep my bounds, but redoing the table on the Opening Credits page with Column Headers like Season, Episode, Structure Name, Notes/Relation to Episode may help things look a little more organized. Just IMHO. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 04:00, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Well, we may as well just call them "Aztec Statues" until someone comes along with a better name. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:19, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I found a very similar Mayan statue. I uploaded it to my profile. If you notice the head, head dress?, waist area, and the way the block looks it is standing on, it's very similar to the pic we're talking about. This will drive me crazy until I find the answer tonight, so I will figure it out and let you know. I'm almost positive they're Mayan statues. And thanks for pointing me in the direction of Per Ankh. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 04:32, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :That's pretty much identical to the pic. Nicely found. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:34, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, I'm still looking. I know I've seen that exact image. Like I said, this will drive me crazy until I find it. But thanks. Least I could do after chiming in and not knowing exactly what I was talking about. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 04:36, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Nemo, please see my Profile page. I uploaded an image of actual Easter Island statues. They look nothing like what you posted on the Opening Credits page. Thanks. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 17:07, June 27, 2014 (UTC) They aren't the Titanic/Hindenburg, but are refrences to them. opening You're on fire with those pics and descriptions. Are you going to get the rest from seasons 3 and 4 too? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 07:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for taking so long to get back with you. No, unfortunately I don't have a way to get any of the screenshots. I don't own any of the DVD's or digital copies. I wish I could help out more. I am just as curious as everybody else is to see what all they have put in the opening sequences. If I can help in any other way, please let me know. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 22:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) : I got one once by watching it online, screenshotting the scene then editing it. The comic rack. Images aren't too bad. If that's a viable option,try that. I can't anymore, my laptop has no image modifying programs. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 05:35, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sadly, that is not an option. I am disabled, so all my funds are very limited. I can still help out by figuring things out, if need be. I do have an idea for the table itself. The Headers could be changed to read something like Screenshot, Actual (since they're not really "artifacts") and include the name of the object directly under the image in the same cell, Season-Episode, Notes, Additional Images. At least people would be encouraged to take the screenshots when they can, and both the screenshot and a picture of the actual object would just look good together. The name of the object could be in either cell, or in its own column like it is now. I dunno. The table seems to need some work on which episodes the objects are appearing in, and what they actually are. Like there's a scarab there that I don't believe even belongs on the page. I could be wrong, of course, but I don't remember seeing such an image in any of the episodes. Also, the code for adding the page to the Nav Menu is simple. I know you have to be an Admin to change it, but I'll try to put it in here so you can just do it yourself. The Opening Credits page probably should be under Episodes. All you would have to do is hit the Contribute button on any of the pages and the very bottom choice is to Edit Wiki Navigation. After that, just add this line "*** Opening Credits" without the quotes, just below the "**Episodes" line, if you want it to appear first in the list. Ohterwise, put it just after "**The Greatest Gift". Ok, I just checked the Preview and it looks like the code is showing up the way I need it to, rather than adding bullets. And, just in case you can't tell, those are asterisks and there needs to be 3 for the Opening Credits line and the Episodes line will have 2. If there is anything I can ever do, please don't hesitate to ask! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 07:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Table & Links Nemo, if you change the text in the table to Heading 5 for all the Season 5 Episodes, in the middle column, it will also create a Table of Contents at the top of the page with those links. That will allow people to be able to click on a link in the TOC and take them directly down to that part of the table. If you want I can do it for a few of the Season 5 Episodes and see how it looks. Plus, you'd get to see exactly what the code looks like as well. If someone doesn't like what they see, they can always roll it back, and I don't mind getting blamed if you're afraid someone will just undo it, or call you out on it. And, I'm sure if you ask Per Ankh or Draco to add Opening Credits to the Nav Menu, they'll do it for you. If they don't know how just point them to what I told you about the code. I checked the Users List and they both have sysop (Admin) rights, thus the capability of editing the Nav Menu. On a side note, I really wish someone would clean up that table. It should only include the items that actually appear in the opening credits, after they started showing a different item for each episode. Anyways.. if you need help with anything, feel free to leave a message on my Talk Page. I'll do what I can. CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 23:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC)